Alone
by MotherDragon8581
Summary: He comes down to earth once every 1000 years. To live as a human. To have a break form his duties. But it didn't turn out that way this time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Alone

Chapter 1

One corner of the room was pitch black, in the darkness two violet irises could be seen. They seemed to vanish for a second before reappear. They were gazing upon the sleeping person in the next bed across the room.

When the occupant on the bed began to stir, the bright irises vanished.

11111111

Heero awoke as soon as the sun began to rise. Looking at the other bed across the room he noticed its occupant was still with in 'dream land' as the person would say. Shaking his head he left the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed Duo opened his eyes. He sighed as he got up to take a shower. As he entered the bathroom he released his hair from the rubber band at the end of his braid. After unbraiding his hair he turning the shower on, but stood in front of the mirror.

Duo just stared at himself till the mirror fogged over. Getting in the shower he started to wet his 4 foot length hair. He grabbed the first bottle nearest. When he opened it he was surrounded by the scent of sandalwood, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent he immediately became aroused. Sighing he closed the bottle then looked for his bottle of shampoo.

Exiting the shower he realized there were no towels. Entering into the room not paying attention, he grabbed a towel off of the dresser near the bathroom door.

Using the towel to dry his hair he turned around and saw Heero on his bed, his green tank top in his hands about to put it on until he noticed Duo. They both froze. A second later Duo quickly re-entered the bathroom. 'Damn, I just got rid of the last one'.

He removed the towel and glared at his hardening length. Realizing he wasn't able to just will it away like before he sighed.

He reached into the shower and grabbed the bottle that he grabbed by accident before and opened it to release the smell that reminded him of Heero. His length hardened farther. Putting the bottle on the counter, he grabbed himself, muffled a moan. Starting as he thought of Heero, the scent of sandalwood making it a little more real helped him to reach his peck faster.

Trying to catch his breath he cleaned himself up the grabbed his brush.

1111111

Outside in the bedroom, Heero was laying on the bed breathing heavy with his deflated length in his hand and chest.

Hearing a noise in the bathroom brought him back to reality he got up to quickly clean himself. After changing his shorts, he left the bedroom.

1111111

Duo peaked from bathroom door to see if Heero was still in the room. Signing with relief at the absents of his roommate he entered the room with to towel around his waist and his hair braided. After dressing he left the room, going down the stairs he rounded the corner to go into the kitchen. Almost running in to Trowa's chest. "Oh hey, T-man!" Duo said with a large grin as he looked up at Trowa. Trowa just smiled as he moved to the side to enter the living room. Duo continued to the kitchen to where Quatre was cooking. Wufei along with Heero were still sitting at the table eating.

"Just in time, Duo. I'm almost done making your food." Announced Quatre as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

Duo jumped in a chiar next to Wufei "Morning Wu-man! Morning Heero!" He said not losing his smile Wufei just glared at Duo while Heero Said his all famous "Hn".

Ignoring them, His smile got even bigger when Quatre gave him his food "Wow Quat! This looks great! What is it?" He asked while taking the first bite. Quatre laughed "It's called an Omelet. It has ham, cheese, potato, and some seasonings. So what do you think?" He laughed 'cause Duo was half way done with it already. "Mm HHmm HmHmm. It's great!" He was finally was able to say after he swallowed.

A beeping could be heard from the living room. Heero left the table and headed for his laptop.

Quatre sat and started to eat his.

Being able to see in to the living room from the kitchen the three table watched Heero as he typed away at his laptop, Trowa watched from the couch. They watched as he close the laptop standing from the chair and head for the stairs.

Duo got up from his seat and hiked up the stairs to the room he and Heero shared. Opening the door he saw Heero packing a few things. Going to his bed he sat down "You going to be gone long or do you think you'll be back by tonight?" He asked.

Heero just "Hn" for a reply. "I'm just askin for Quatre. You know how he gets if he does now how long one of us will be gone." He laughed "Remember that time when Tro didn't come back the day he said he would and how much a wreck Quat was in? It was Funny how Wu-" Duo was interrupted by Heero "I'll be back when I can" was all Heero said as he walked out the door.

Duo just sat there as he heard the front door open and closed.

Duo closed his eyes and said under his breath. "You better be careful or I'll have to come and get ya."

Tbc

Hope you like it... till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry but I just don't have the drive to continue this story… anyone who wants it can have it. Again I'm sorry.


End file.
